Lost In Super WalMart
by kioku7
Summary: Hikari Kaichou, a new UTAU, has to take the 'Newbie Challenge' given to her by the rest of the Vocaloid crew. Will she complete the challenge in time or face the consequences? More than slight LenXoc
1. The Beginning

**Okay, I also found THIS again, drifting through my email drafts, and then I wondered why I took it down and realized it was because I thought it would never be finished. Well, now I saw- NON-SENSE! So, this is the official RE-UPLOAD of Lost in Super Wal-Mart! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids, or UTAUloids, EXCEPT Hikari Kaichou! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I am a complete idiot. Yes, I'm admitting it.<p>

I,

Hikari Kaichou,

Am lost.

…

In Super Wal-Mart.

Now, you have to understand, this wasn't just Super Wal-mart, this was like Superior Wal-mart. It was GIANT! What am I doing here in the first place? Miku suggested we all hang out at Super Wal-mart today, as a tradition. I just became an UTAULoid, and I moved in with the Vocaloids. I would be nervous, if it wasn't for Teto-chan, Haku, and Neru. They're also UTAU's. Other than that, the Vocaloid group is actually really nice! I instantly became good friends with Rin Kagamine, and her twin brother, Len, just loves to annoy me. So much. I'm sorry; I probably didn't introduce myself and tell you about me. I guess that'd be important in telling a story…

I'm Hikari Kaichou, a new UTAULoid. I've got long, black hair that is always kept in a straight ponytail by an orange ribbon. I'm kind of pale, and have golden eyes. My outfit looks like Neru's and Miku's, but my colors were blackish grayish and orange, with shorter-knee high boots, and a longer mid-thigh skirt. My shirt was the same, but my tie was plain orange. I had the sleeve things too, if you were wondering. I don't think you'd need anyone else's description. You probably already know them; I mean, they're famous and all. I'm not willing to talk about my past before I became an UTAU, but I'll tell you that I can't sleep at night because of it.

Back to my current situation. It was a Saturday, and everyone in the house was really bored. That's never a good sign. EVER. This day even started out bad! Why? I was awoken by an alarm clock. I absolutely despise those evil machines. Oh, you like alarm clocks? Uh…. Then you'll be happy to know that I didn't smash it to smithereens and then throw the remains in a burning fire. Nope, didn't do that at all. Anyway, Miku suggested that we all go to Super Wal-mart, which is a hang out place for them. I understand the mall, but Super Wal-mart? Really? But everyone agreed, and because I was the Newbie, I agreed too. At the entrance, Miku yelled something suddenly and everyone split up and ran before I could even blink. This was not fun. Everyone had literally disappeared. I roamed every part of the store (Except home economics) and still could not find them. A paper plane crashed into my head.

_You're really bad at this. Hide and Go seek. Each member of the group is in a different aisle. _

_Happy findings. _

_Len._

I frowned and turned to where the plane came from, or at least where I was hit from, and saw a yellow flash go by the end of the aisle I was in. Hide from the newbie? Really?

And so it begins…

_Hikari's Checklist_

_[ ] Miku_

_[ ] Neru_

_[ ] Teto_

_[ ] Haku_

_[ ] Meiko_

_[ ] Kaito_

_[ ] Rin_

_[ ] Len_

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the first chapter! This shouldn't be a long story, the chapters will be short like this. Leave a review and tell me what you thought! See ya soon!<strong>

**~Kioku7**


	2. I Scream For ICECREAM!

**I'm just continuing to upload the chapters I have already written, which would be this one and another one after this. After that, it'll be a day or so before the next one comes out. But I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the Vocaloids or UTAUloids! Only Hikari Kaichou! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I dashed over to the flash, but froze in my spot when I entered the aisle. Candy. Everywhere.<p>

It was glorious! Kit-Kats and Hershey's and Twix bars and much, much more! My eyes were sparkling as I looked around. I stopped when my mind sub-consciously re-read the note. This had to be a trap. People just don't lead other people into a candy aisle! …. Okay, so people who don't work here don't lead other people to a candy aisle…. You get my point! I looked around to see I wasn't the only one in the aisle. Kaito was also admiring the many selections of candy, and therefore, did not notice me. I crept up behind him quietly and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and whipped around.

"Hi."I greeted happily. He sighed.

"Alright. I'm out. I'll be at the food court." He said as he dragged himself away. (THIS PLACE HAS A FOOD COURT?) I watched him until he was out of the aisle. His head poked back in, and he ran back to where he was standing.

"I forgot, part of the newbie challenge was you could challenge the newbie!' He laughed. I think I did an anime sweat drop.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. He nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, what's your challenge?"

"Find my favorite food! And hint, it's not in this aisle." He smiled.

"Do I have to bring it back here?" I asked quickly. He nodded slowly, but looked at me like I grew two heads. I ran off to the freezer section and found what I was looking for immediately. How did I know what his favorite food was? No, I'm not a stalker, I just remember Rin saying that we're going out for ice cream later, and Kaito went crazy! I finally reached THE ice-cream I was searching for. Strawberry Ice cream. I opened the fridge quickly, letting all of the cold air hit me. It was colder that I expected. I grabbed the Ice cream, closed the door, and ran back to the candy aisle, making my body warm up again. Kaito was still standing there, eyes sparkling and dazed, just as I had been. I shoved the ice cream in his arms and gasped for air. He frowned.

"What? It isn't your favorite?"

"Oh no, it is. Was it really that easy?" He asked. I only nodded. "Alright, I'm out for good. Like I said, I'll be at the food court. He sighed, and then dragged himself away again. I was half expecting him to poke his head back in like he did before, but he never did.

One down, seven to go.

_Hikari's Checklist_

_[ ] Miku_

_[ ] Neru_

_[ ] Teto_

_[ ] Haku_

_[ ] Meiko_

_[__**X**__] Kaito_

_[ ] Rin_

_[ ] Len_

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the end of the incredibly short second chapter! Leave a review to tell me what you thought, or any suggestions (Both are much appreciated!)! See ya soon!<strong>

**~Kioku7**


	3. Dressup

**Okay, this is the last chapter for today! I hope you guys like it, and if you liked this story, along with Hikari, you might want to check out my other story 'His Light Melody'. It's on the other Vocaloid section, so if you usually search through here, it kind of won't...be here... Anyway! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Vocaloids or UTAUloids! Only Hikari Kaichou! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, now, if I was Rin, where would I- Clothes." I interrupted myself as I started toward the clothes isle. Sure enough, I found Rin admiring a new dress in the Demi Levato line. I snook up on her and tapped her on the shoulder, much like I did with Kaito. She spun around, expectantly.<p>

"Took you long enough!" She scolded, and started walking towards the dressing rooms. I followed her quickly.

"What do you mean 'took you long enough'? It's only been like twenty minutes!"

"Oh, fine. Whine about it." She turned around to me as she teased. I frowned, but continued to follow her.

"So, what's my challenge?" I sighed as we came to a stop. She smiled evilly.

"You have twenty minutes to find a black and orange dress, with matching heels, and come back here to put them on. Then, you will see from there. On your mark-"

"Wait Rin, I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Get set-"

"Rin, did you hear me?"

"GO!" I ran to the dress isle. Black and orange? Why couldn't be any color I wanted? Well, those are the colors I wanted, but there are practically no black and orange dresses out there! It's either black with some other color or plain orange. I ran past some blue dresses, making my way to the black dresses. I was stopped short when I saw the dress. Black and orange. Right in the middle of the blue section… odd. Sure enough, it was my size as well. I studied it more a few more moments, before deciding I didn't have the time, and snatched it up. The shoes were next and oddly enough, a pair of orange heels were right in my line of vision, not where they should be. This is starting to get weird… Again, they were my size, so I grabbed them and made a mad dash for the dressing rooms.

"Five minutes." Rin informed, checking her watch. I ran into one of the stalls and slammed the door. After rushing on the dress and heels, I stepped out, blowing a strand of hair out of my face. Sure enough, standing there were both of the twins. I frowned.

"This was planned, wasn't it?" I asked dumbly. Of course it was! They laughed at me.

"Alright, now do a full spin!" Rin smiled as she held onto a clipboard. I sighed, blushing slightly, as I spun on my heels. I blinked at them.

"What now?" I asked nervously. They weren't going to make me walk around in this, were they? Their faces lit up, and they smiled evilly.

Oh they were.

"You have to stay in that dress for thirty minutes! No cheating!" Rin laughed. I frowned.

"Why do you torture me so?"

"Because it's fun." Len simply replied. I frowned at him.

"Not for me."

"That's the point." He smiled again.

"Alright then, I'll be going to the food court, and Len should be running now. Remember, no cheating!" Rin smiled as she left. I took a seat in the nearest chair, and Len plopped down into the one next to me.

"Shouldn't you be running?"

"No, I'll wait here with you. You'll have to change anyway, so I'll just run when you're doing that." He sighed.

"Oh. Well then, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just running from the newbie."

"And you do realize you're sitting with her, right?"

"Yup."

"Ah. How did you guys make this thing up anyway?"

"Miku gave it to me and Rin, so now we go around; making sure everyone else has to do it as well. It gets harder for the newbie every challenge, because there are more people he or she has to find." Len explained.

"Ah." I simply replied. "So what did Miku do to you?"

"You don't wanna know." He replied lowly. I gulped and changed the subject. We talked about random things, until finally, his watch rang, which was my signal to go change.

"Alright, see ya!" I yelled, racing back into the dressing rooms, eager to get this dress off. I called back and took off running. I quickly changed back and looked around.

Two down, six to go.

_Hikari's Checklist_

_[ ] Miku_

_[ ] Neru_

_[ ] Teto_

_[ ] Haku_

_[ ] Meiko_

_[__**X**__] Kaito_

_[__**X**__] Rin_

_[ ] Len_

* * *

><p><strong>I really like the list thing at the end... OKay, so leave a review and tell me what you thought, as well as any suggestions! Remember, they're ALWAYS appreciated! See ya soon!<strong>

**~Kioku7**


	4. Sword Fighting

**Okay, this is the third chapter! Find out who Hikari finds in this chapter- from the first word! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR UTAULOID! Only Hikari Kaichou!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"If I was Meiko..Where would I be?" I asked myself out loud. It took me a few seconds to scan my thoughts before I came up with a solution.<p>

Weapons.

I raced over to the weapons area, you know, like hunting rifles and pocket knives, and I saw no one there. I checked around the area to make sure I hadn't missed her, but there was still no Meiko… Darn, I thought I had this one!

I know what you're thinking. 'Hikari, why don't you just use your life scanning function or Vocaloid tracking program to just find everyone?'

Oh. Maybe not…. See, the sole purpose of my creation was to keep the Vocaloids alive. You know as well as I do that they can get a little… mental, and Master is tired of rebuilding them so often. I can check their vital signs, their sanity levels, and track them from my programming. The reason I wasn't using this now was because that would be cheating. And even though the thought is ridiculously tempting right now…I won't.

"Aha! Now I've got you, foul beast!" That exclamation caught my attention almost immediately. Luckily for me, it came from the aisle next to me, the beginning of the toy section. I poked my head out from around the corner curiously to see Meiko, of all people, whacking a giant inflatable alligator with a foam sword. "Die demon!"

"…Meiko?" I asked hesitantly, stepping into the aisle. She spun around and pointed the sword at me.

"Hikari! You took your sweet time! My challenge is a sword fight!" She exclaimed in explanation, lowering her sword and tossing me a different one. I caught it clumsily.

"S-s-sword fight?" I stuttered nervously. Meiko was the CHAMP at sword fighting! No way I'll even get a hit on her!

"Yup! All you have to whack me with that sword at least once and you win." Meiko smiled confidently. "Ready?"

"Um, n-no?" I asked uncertainly, but the look in Meiko's eyes told me that she didn't care.

"GO!" She yelled, swinging the sword at me. I ducked just in time, and dove out of the way another time. Even with those two swings, I could tell I was obviously out-matched. I barely dodged two more hits from the foam, but quickly realized I had cornered myself, and Meiko saw it too. She raised her arm, and brought her arm down swiftly, and I shut my eyes tightly, bringing my arms up to defend myself from the probably harsh blow; Meiko can really get into these moods. I felt a thump, but not anywhere on my body… I snapped my eyes open when I figured out I somehow managed to block the attack with the foam sword she had given me, but I didn't have time to celebrate when Meiko began swinging again. Again, barely missing the attacks, I was inching away from the corner, towards freedom, when I realized something.

Meiko said I had to hit her at least once,

…She never said anything about getting hit myself.

I stopped dodging and let Meiko hit my several times, which I admit stung, but if it was to catch Meiko off guard and win this- It's worth it, right?

Meiko only smirked and started to jump away when I swung my sword at her, blocking it with hers.

"So, you figured it out, huh? Good for you, it took Teto about ten minutes to figure it out. That still means you have to land a hit!" Meiko smiled while dodging again gracefully. I growled in frustration. Meiko was just too good! My surprise attack didn't work, and if that didn't, I don't think anything else-

My eyes caught sight of a rope tied to the right of us, and I quickly followed the line up to a net of dodge balls.

…

…Fate is kind sometimes.

I thrust my arm out and grabbed the rope, pulling on it with all of my might before Meiko could realize what was going on. Suddenly, it was raining bouncing red orbs. Like I hoped would happen, Meiko was shocked, and focused more on dodging the dodge balls than dodging me. I went to go attack her, when my sword met rubber.

Are you kidding me? I have to get around these things now too?

I maneuvered quickly, moving left and right, out of the path of the orbs. Meiko was getting closer and closer…. Almost…. THERE! I swung and luckily, the foam sword hit Meiko's arm. She whipped her head towards me in shock, before smiling and nodding, the dodge balls easing into rolls around us.

"Good move Hikari. Okay, I'm out then, I'll be at the food court. Good luck Hikari!" Meiko called, turning on her heel and running out of the aisle, waving back at me.

"See ya Meiko! And thank you!" I called back, smiling in content. I can't believe that worked. Thank you, dumb luck! Unfortunately, lost in my disbelief (And I will admit my inner celebration), I didn't notice one of the dodge balls in the path of my feet… And I kind of stepped on it, sending me off balance and plummeting to the ground. I squeaked and screwed my eyes shut, waiting for pain…but… It never came…? I slowly opened my eyes to come face to face with cerulean eyes and blonde hair. The mentioned sighed and shook his head with a smirk.

"Be more careful Hikari, we can't have you running around with a concussion now, can we?" Len asked teasingly, setting me upright again. I blushed slightly and pouted stubbornly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I sighed in defeat. "Thanks for catching me, or something." I mumbled, eyes closed and arms crossed, still blushing.

"You're welcome Hikari. I wouldn't let you get hurt like that." He smiled innocently. I blinked at him, before turning away, blushing a little harder. "Anyway, I came here to tell you that Luka and Gakupo have joined the challenge, so you'll have to find them too."

"What? I thought they stayed home?"

"They did, but they got bored and came here." Len shrugged. "Anyway, happy findings. By the way, you wouldn't mind closing your eyes for about thirty seconds, do you?" He asked. I shook my head and did as told.

"It's only fair." I sighed, shrugging. There was silence from Len, so I figured he already took off. After thirty seconds was over, I opened my eyes to find he was indeed gone.

Great, three down, seven to go.

_Hikari's Checklist_

_[ ] Miku_

_[ ] Neru_

_[ ] Teto_

_[ ] Haku_

_[__**X**__] Meiko_

_[__**X**__] Kaito_

_[__**X**__] Rin_

_[ ] Len_

_[ ] Luka_

_[ ] Gakupo_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Great! Luka and Gakupo have joined the fun! See what happens next chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you thought! And I appreciate the reviews I got so far, thank you guys so much! They made my day! See ya soon!<em>**

**_~Kioku7_**


	5. Pressing Buttons

**Sorry I was gone for so long; I had a busy weekend. But anyway, here's the next chapter! Can you guess who it'll be this time?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Vocaloid or UTAUloid, only Hikari!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So… would anyone else be in the toy section?" I asked myself out loud again… I noticed I've been doing that a lot lately….. Maybe I should check my own sanity levels soon- My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar tune.<p>

A tune only made by a cell phone.

"Neru…" I mumbled in understanding, racing over to the electronics and slowly walking up to Neru, who was busily texting away on one of the store's cell phones on display.

"Uh, miss?" An employee behind the counter asked Neru hesitantly, but Neru was too lost in the cell phone.

"I got this." I nodded to the man, poking Neru in the shoulder. She immediately jumped and snapped her head towards me. "Welcome back to Earth, astronaut Akita Neru."

"Thanks, it was a long trip home through cold, open space." She joked back, rolling her eyes playfully. I giggled in reply.

"Okay, so what's my challenge Neru?" I asked, semi-excited and semi-nervous.

"Challenge…?" Neru asked with confused expression. "…Oh yeah! You have to beat me in a text contest! You have to get at least one more word than me in a minute."

"….How many tries do I get?" I asked slowly. Neru? Text contest? Cell phones? Dear Kami, save me!

"As many as you want; I'll be nice." Neru smiled. I nodded slowly, fumbling to catch the phone she tossed me. "Ready? Go!"

_*Thirty minutes and twenty-seven tries later*_

"You're almost there Hikari! Now there's only a fifteen word difference!" Neru encouraged happily. I sighed again for the thousandth time since we started texting.

"At least it's better than the five-hundred word gap the first time." I mumbled.

"Alright… On your mark, get set…. Go!" My already aching fingers began jabbing numbers. They key? Three to one letter words, such as 'a' and 'I'.

…..Just…..a little…more….!

"Time's up!" Neru called suddenly, making me jump. "I got six-hundred eighteen, you?" That was a lot lower than usual… She must be getting tired too… or taking pity on me… I'm going to go with the latter… My eyes slowly traveled down to the word count at the end of the small screen.

"Six hundred and….. NINETEEN!" I cried in excitement when reading the last digits.

"Good job Hikari! Now, I'm hungry, so I'm heading over to the food court! See ya then!" And with that, Neru walked away, already on her cell phone.

"Goodbye Neru!" I called back, waving, though I doubt she heard me. "Only… sox more people to go!" I tried to encourage myself, but only sighed in response.

A thought made me freeze and look around me carefully.

Usually, right about now, a familiar blonde would pop up out of thin air…

This time, he was nowhere in sight.

Although, I think I just saw a blur of yellow duck behind an aisle on the corner of my eye…

Okay, four down, six to go.

_Hikari's Checklist_

_[ ] Miku_

_[__**X**__] Neru_

_[ ] Teto_

_[ ] Haku_

_[__**X**__] Meiko_

_[__**X**__] Kaito_

_[__**X**__] Rin_

_[ ] Len_

_[ ] Luka_

_[ ] Gakupo_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's kind of short, but I promise to have another chapter out soon! Leave a review and tell me what you thought, and thanks for the reviews already! See ya soon!<strong>

**~Kioku7**


	6. Alarming Challenge

**Hey everyone! I'm done with this chapter! I hope you guys like it, it's a little longer than usual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any vVcaloids or UTAUloids, only Hikari.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hikari-chan!" A familiar voice called from behind me as I started to make my way away from electronics. I turned to them swiftly and saw Teto running up to me, smiling widely.<p>

"Teto-chan!" I greeted back, smiling as well. "What's up?"

"It's time to take my challenge!" She declared. I blinked twice at her, slowly.

"Teto-chan, wasn't I supposed to find you?" I asked confused, slightly tilting my head.

"Yeah, but you were taking too long!"

"…Okay, I admit that last one took awhile, but give me a break!"

"I did!" Teto laughed.

"Oh…right…. Okay Teto-chan, what's my challenge?" I asked excitedly. Teto's nice, she wouldn't do anything-

"You'll have to find the ringing alarm clock and stop its ringing WITHOUT breaking it. I remember what you did to the other one this morning." She replied, pulling a remote out from her pocket. I remained silent, eye twitching involuntarily. "Good luck!" Teto called, pressing the button. Almost immediately, I heard ringing from the home economics. I dashed over, having the strongest urge to cover my ears and/or smash something to pieces. Sliding to a stop in front of the clock aisle, my eyes widened as I saw someone had taken all of the alarm clocks out of their boxes, plugged them into to multiple extension cords, and then threw them all together in a giant pile. Before I could gasp, the annoying ringing cut through my mind, and somehow I found myself already next to the pile, digging frantically trying to find the guilt clock.

"Just be glad it's only one ringing, and these aren't all on." I told myself as my hands dug further. Suddenly, I could hear it clearer, and my fingertips brushed something vibrating….That's weird…. Why would an alarm clock be vibrating? Unless… it was one of those old fashion ones? I pulled the offending device out and stared at it. "You've got to be kidding me."

It _was _an old fashion alarm clock,

Yeah, and it was somehow plugged in,

Which is highly unnecessary and shouldn't even be possible…. But I have had enough of that noise, so I pressed the top of it down hard.

The problem was that it didn't stop ringing.

I frowned and pressed the top button multiple times, but it still kept emitting that obnoxious noise. I narrowed me eyes and started to follow the cord back to wherever it was plugged in, thinking that hopefully, if I unplugged it, it would just shut off. The alarm was in one of my hands, while the cord was sliding through the other as I walked toward its end.

Well, remember what I said about the clocks being in one huge pile?

….They weren't the only ones clustered together…

I sighed and put the clock down, in the middle of an open area so it wouldn't get tangled in this mess, grabbed the line with both of my hands, and began following in through twists and turns of a hoard of cables. Left, right, duck, step over a few, turn, duck, spin, leap, don't get caught, right, left, up, down, just a little more, and-

I'm stuck.

More like tangled in a bunch of cables.

"Seriously?" I muttered to myself, pulling my hand free from one knot and beginning to bat away the cords trapping my feet, still managing to hold onto my lifeline of silence. Being more conscious of the vine-like cords now that I was free, I began following the line again. Duck, step, right, left, spin, jump, lean, close one, turn, side-step, jump, duck, left, right, and-

I'm tangled.

…..

…How did _this_ happen again?

Alright, now to slip out of these bindings, and- Shoot! My arm had a mind of its own for a split second and got itself more tangled. Gre-

I think I just heard someone chuckling…

It better not be at me, because-

"Having trouble, Hikari?" A voice asked, making me jump in surprise.

"N-no." I stuttered, turning my head to the person that scared me.

"Really? Okay, I'll just be going then, seeing as you don't need any help."

"No, Len, come back!" I called quickly as he walked out of the aisle. Len poked his head back in, smirking.

"_Yes?"_ He asked smugly.

"I may be… in a little…. predicament." I paused awkwardly, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"I can see." He nodded, still smirking.

"…Would you mind helping me untangle myself?" I asked after a while of silence.

"Well, I _would_, but it's against the rules to help the newbie until they're done with their challenge."

"But what about the paper you threw at me in the beginning?"

"That was to get you started, you were taking too long."

"And leading me to Kaito?"

"I didn't; you just happened to go that way."

"Uh-huh." I replied, unconvinced. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"See ya Hikari!"

"Len!" But he was out of sight. "…Why did you come over here anyway?" I yelled loudly in question, hoping he would hear and reply. I only got a loud laugh as my answer. Five minutes later, and I finally got myself untangled _and _at the power strip where the alarm clock was plugged in. Feeling victorious, I eagerly ripped the plug out, anxious to stop the ringing.

And it stopped…

…For about five seconds.

"What?" I asked myself, running over to the clock, examining it. I turned it every which way until I found a little battery compartment. Quickly ripping off the back, I pulled the batteries out and relished the silence.

….No more ringing….

Sweet peace…

I set the clock down and calmly walked back over to Teto, who was playing a demo of guitar hero.

"Took you long enough." She smiled, setting the guitar down.

"You know, I've learned that you guys may be just a _little _impatient."

"Whatever. Alright Hikari-chan! Good job! I'll be going to the food court! Good luck!" Teto called.

"Thanks Teto-chan! See you later!" I waved back, like I normally do.

Oh my Kami! I'm half-way there!

Five down, five to go!

_Hikari's Checklist_

_[ ] Miku_

_[__**X**__] Neru_

_[__**X**__] Teto_

_[ ] Haku_

_[__**X**__] Meiko_

_[__**X**__] Kaito_

_[__**X**__] Rin_

_[ ] Len_

_[ ] Luka_

_[ ] Gakupo_

* * *

><p><strong>Half-way there! Almost done! Woohooo! The next chapter I think is actually going to be shorter than usual... can you guess who it'll be? Leave a review and tell me what you thought! And the reviews already in are GREATLY appreciated! See ya soon!<strong>

**~Kioku7**


	7. Missed Calls

**WOW! It's been awhile! I just realized I had a little bit more of this story written out already, and I only have like four more chapters after this! Why not finish it? **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Vocaloids or UTAUloids, only Hikari!**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight." I sighed, rubbing my temples. "You only want me to go get Luka's number for you?"<p>

"Yes." Gakupo nodded.

"...That's it?"

"Yes."

"...Not that I'm not thankful for the easy task but... Why don't you get it, again?"

"Because! Whenever I ask her, she tells me to Google it!" He sighed in frustration.

"...Did you?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, but they're all fake!" Gakupo exclaimed. See, if you're wondering how I found him, the situation was much like Teto's, except when I walked by his hiding place, close to the grocery section, he jumped out and pulled me in the aisle. When asking why he did that, he merely pointed to Luka looking at eggplants. "So go!" Gakupo commanded and pushed me back in the open. I rolled my eyes and trudged over to Luka, who was obvious to my approach. I know this because when I tapped Luka's shoulder, she squealed in surprise and jumped, spinning around.

"Hikari!" Luka gasped. "Don't do that! You scared me to death!"

"Sorry Luka," I smiled apologetically, "...I'll stop doing it on one condition." Luka rose an eyebrow.

"O..kay?...What is it?"

"What's your phone number? And please don't tell me to Google it."

"...It's (555)-CALL-LUKA." Luka blinked, "I would've told you without the conditions, though..."

"Oh...okay, well, I'll be right back then. See you in a second Luka!" I called, spinning around and racing back to Gakupo until Luka was out of sight. "Gakupo?...Gakupo?" I asked, looking around in the aisle he was in previously. "Where on earth did he go? Gakupo! Hello?" I looked around some more before sighing. "I swear, sometimes that guy's so-WHOA!" I yelped as I was pulled into another aisle.

"Did you get it?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I nodded, "It's (555)-CALL-LUKA."

"...Isn't that like Miku's number? (555)-CALL-MIKU?"

"I guess..." I trailed. "Try it." So Gakupo pulled out his phone and dialed the number, putting it on speaker phone in between us, silence in the aisle. Three rings went by before someone picked up.

"Hello?" The familiar voice of Luka asked. Gakupo looked frantically at me and pushed the phone in my hands.

"U-uh, h-hey Luka!" I stuttered, trying to get grips with myself.

"Hey Hikari. Why'd you call so quickly? And where'd you go?"

"Uh...I called because I'm kind of lost... and I went to go use the bathroom..." I awkwardly tried to make up a story. "-But never mind! I know where I am now! I'll see you in a second!"

"Okay Hikari! And don't worry, I got lost the first time too." Luka encouraged, "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" And with that I closed the phone and handed it back to Gakupo. "There, mission accomplished. See ya later Gakupo." I sighed, walking back to where Luka was.

I didn't hear anything other than school-girl giggled from him in reply.

Six down, four to go!

_Hikari's Checklist_

_[ ] Miku_

_[__**X**__] Neru_

_[__**X**__] Teto_

_[ ] Haku_

_[__**X**__] Meiko_

_[__**X**__] Kaito_

_[__**X**__] Rin_

_[ ] Len_

_[ ] Luka_

_[__**X**__] Gakupo_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I get out the next chapter soon! See ya soon! <strong>

**~Kioku7**


	8. Sliced Up

**Hey guys! So I guess there are only three more chapters of this fic! I hope you guys like this chapter! Be warned though, I think it has a lot of LenXoc in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloids or UTAUloids. Only Hikari. **

* * *

><p>"Okay Luka, I'm back-Luka?" I asked as I looked around to where Luka was. "Aw, come on Luka, don't pull a Gakupo on me!"<p>

"I wouldn't do that." Luka joked from behind me. I spun around and she was standing there with a table in front of her, a knife on it, sitting alone.

"...Um...Luka? What's with the knife?" I asked carefully, secretly scanning her mentality levels. This wouldn't be the first time Luka got... risky with knives. Luka suddenly smiled wickedly and slammed something on the table. She took her hand away to reveal a plump, juicy looking eggplant.

"For my challenge, you're going to cut this into even, thin slices." Luka nodded to herself.

"Oh." I blinked, picking up the knife and examining it. "I should have you know, though, I technically beat Meiko in a sword fight a few rounds ago." I joked.

"Oh, technically." Luka joked right back. "Alright, let's see it." I nodded back and put the eggplant in a more comfortable position. I gently sliced off a small portion of the eggplant that still had the leaves on it, before brushing off the waste and taking a deep breath. I was glad for downloading the 'sushi master' programming a couple of days ago; otherwise this would've been long and tedious. My hand started moving up and down with the knife, slowly at first, but by the middle of the eggplant, the movements were pretty fast and accurate. It only took about a minute and a half total, but I managed to complete Luka's task easily. She looked impressed when I finished. "Wow," She simply started. "Would you mind cutting this one too?" She asked politely, putting another big eggplant on the table.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged with a smile before repeating the process again. After it was over, Luka smiled widely and collected her sliced eggplant.

"Thanks a lot Hikari! Alright, my challenge is done! I'll see you at the food court when you're done!" Luka informed while beginning to walk away. "Bye Hikari!"

"Goodbye Luka!" I waved back. "It feels good to finish a couple of challenges that quickly and easily. Of course, this one was due to my new awesome master chef skills!" I cheered myself on, spinning the knife in my hand a few times. "I can't believe that worked- Ow!" I yelped, dropping the knife on the table and examining the gash in my palm. "Aw man."

"Hikari?" A familiar voice asked, one that I was expecting to hear right about now. I spun around to Len, who had his head tilted curiously. "Why are you-" He stopped short when he saw my bloody hand. Before you could say 'Alarm clocks are evil', he was in front of me, gently taking my hand in his to examine the damage himself. His eyebrows scrunched together and he frowned deeply before sighing in frustration. "Didn't I tell you to be careful, Hikari?" He asked, eyes flashing to mine.

"…Yes…" I mumbled under my breath, blushing slightly. I looked back at him to find that he was now smirking, but concern still shine through. He shook his head before pulling me along through the store, minding my injured hand. We ended up at the first aid center, where he led me into, considering there was no one there present. Len made me sit down in a chair while he opened a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. He pulled another chair with him to sit in front of me, and took my bleeding hand again. With a rubbing alcohol wipe, he began to clean the cut. I breathed in a little too quickly through clenched teeth as I could start to feel the stinging.

"Sorry." Len murmured before cleaning the wound more gingerly, to a point where I couldn't even feel it anymore. "Hikari, we've only been here for a little while and you're already tripping on dodge balls, getting tangled and maybe almost strangled in power cords, and now _this. _I'm trying my best to protect you, but this is ridiculous. Please try to be more careful." Len frowned as he wiped away the blood from my palm. I looked to the side in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay."

"Why are you helping me with this, anyway? You should be running and hiding far away from here right about now." I asked, turning my head back to look at him. His gaze flickered up to my eyes before he went back to work.

"I should, but I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt. Seeing as how I did a horrible job at that…"

"It's not your fault I'm a klutz, Len. It's not even your job to watch over me and make sure I'm unharmed, so-"

"-But it is my job." He cut in softly, wrapping a bandage around my palm.

"…Who gave you that job?"

"No one."

"Then who says it's your job?"

"I do." I remained silent for a few more moments and turned my head again.

"Thanks for wrapping me up." I murmured after a little, gesturing to his almost completed handiwork.

"Anytime, Hikari." I saw Len smile softly from the corner of my eyes as he tied a firm knot on the bandages.

"…I'll try to be more careful next time, but I can't keep any promises." I replied quietly. Len grasped my chin and turned my face to him.

"That's all I ask for." He smiled warmly. I could feel my face heating up rapidly, and he smirked in reply. "Alright, you know the drill. Give me thirty seconds, eyes closed." He stood up and smiled once again. I nodded and let my eyes drift shut. When I got to about ten in my mental counting, I realized he was still in front of me. Before I could open my mouth to ask him what was wrong, I felt a pair of lips on my forehead for a short moment. My eyes snapped open on their own accord, but all I saw was darkness and a few thin lines of light. "Ah, ah. No peeking, Hikari." Len teased. I blinked a few times before closing my eyes again and starting to count to thirty all over again. The pressure over my eyes, which I knew to be his hand now, left. "Be good. And don't take that long to find the rest of us either." Len reminded before I could hear his quick footsteps walk away. When I finally got to thirty, I opened my eyes slowly, before looking around the empty office.

"Alright, time to go find the other three!" I cheered suddenly, jumping up from the chair I was occupying and stretching.

I didn't realize it at the time, but I had a huge smile on my face.

Almost there!

Seven down, three to go!

_Hikari's Checklist_

_[ ] Miku_

_[__**X**__] Neru_

_[__**X**__] Teto_

_[ ] Haku_

_[__**X**__] Meiko_

_[__**X**__] Kaito_

_[__**X**__] Rin_

_[ ] Len_

_[__**X**__] Luka_

_[__**X**__] Gakupo_

* * *

><p><strong>So, three more left, huh? I think a few of you have been questioning the reason the Vocaloid master built Hikari, right? I think it was mentioned in Chapter...4? ...Yup, that sounds about right. Well, (Back then) I was actually thinking of writing another fic about that fact and how this poor UTAUloid has to keep the Vocaloids alive, even though all of them get crazy. Thoughts? Alright, I hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review and tell em what you thought! I'm dying to know! See ya soon!<strong>

**~Kioku7**


End file.
